Why is this happening?
by ChelseaMariee
Summary: Katherine comes to visit. Will Stefan go back with her or stay with Elena? Or will he drive her into Damon's open arms? I guess you will have to read to find out :D i'm pretty sure the story is better than this summary.
1. Chapter 1 Lost once again

So, I'll be having pretty much all the characters in my stories later on, that is if people think this was good :D so [please] leave me a review giving me feedback, and what I should improve on. This is my second fanfic, so yeah [:

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampires Diaries, nor did I make any of these characters.

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry for not writing for some time. Things have been complicated lately, and I've just been confused and hurt inside. Like for one thing, Jeremy hates me… I honestly don't think he can ever forgive me for lying to him about vampires not being a myth. He just doesn't understand that I did it for his safety, sometimes I wish I never found these things out; but theirs know going back now. Oh and did I mention that I also found out I was adopted, and that my real mother is a vampire? Changed by the one and only Damon. I try to stay mad at him but I just can't… the way he looks at me, its like he-_

I jumped at the sound of the window closing. I shut my diary and hide it under my pillow for now. I turned around and saw Stefan standing there looking at me; something must have happened, because pain was all over his face. I got up and walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek looking straight in his eyes, looking for answers; but saw nothing but hurt, and darkness.

"Stefan, what's wrong?" I waited for him to answer but he didn't for a few minutes. Then he looked down and went to sit on the bed.

"Someone came to pay Damon and I a visit"

I waited to see if he would add anything else, but he just kept staring at the floor. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him.

"Ok, and? Was it my mom again? Did she do something? Or was it someone else? Someone worse?" So many questions were running through my head, and I was starting to get frustrated with Stefan for not giving me any answers!

"I'll give you a clue; she looks A LOT like you…"

I stood up, feeling a little weak after what he said. I placed a hand on my head for a second already feeling a headache coming. I stared out the window for a minute, and then turned to look at Stefan. I bit down on my lower lip not wanting to say her name.

"…K-Katherine. Am I right?"

Stefan looked up, looking as stunned as I was when I said her name out loud. He began to shake his head.

"I never thought I would see her again. First, we thought she was burned in a fire, and then trapped underground. Then we… we find out she's alive, and out of the blew she came to see us like nothing ever happened. She acted the same way the first day I met her… I'm sorry Elena, I'm really sorry."

He came over to me, and wrapped his arms around me, and held me tight hiding his face in my neck. We held each other for awhile, and I wanted to ask him why he would be sorry? It's not like he ASKED her to come, I needed to find out more, but for right now I only knew he needed me to be there for him.

At that moment someone else came into my mind… Damon. I knew he would be taking this harder than Stefan would. Katherine was mostly his life, he would do anything for her; and I knew that. I too, knew he would need someone to be with him right now, and I had no clue if he would be with Katherine or be by himself.

Stefan ended up staying over that night; it was hard for me to fall asleep with so much on my mind, but I ended up falling asleep anyway.

I woke up to find a note where Stefan was laying. It said:

_Dear Elena, _

_Sorry for leaving you, but I needed to hunt and have some time to think by myself. I'll be back soon. I love you, always remember that._

_Stefan, _

I sighed and sat the note back down. I got up, and got dressed; later, walking down stairs seeing Jenna and Jeremy sitting at the table eating. I walked over to the refrigerator and poured myself a glass of Orange Juice, then sat down at the table.

"So, what was Stefan doing here so late last night?"

I looked up and looked at Jenna, curious on how she knew he was over.

"How di-" I began to say when she cut in.

"I was outside getting the newspaper when I saw him come out of your window." She shrugged. "You know how I feel about him staying over, you know better Elena. I also thought he knew how to use stairs… but I guess not." She said, and laughed to herself.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "It wasn't even like that, Jenna. He was really down last night… he needed someone to talk too. I don't see how it would be a big deal."

She seemed to consider what I said, and gave one quick nod.

"I could tell when I saw him this morning, he seemed… lost. Which is why, I'm not mad at you. I trust you, you know that right?"

I was about to respond when I heard a knock on the door.

"Oh, no one bother to get up." I put my hands out infront of me. "I'll just get the door." I said a bit sarcastically.

I got up from my seat, and walked over to the door and opened it to see Damon with that same look that Stefan had on his face last night.

"…Hey, Damon." I said looking at him, hoping he would give me more answers than Stefan gave me last night.


	2. Chapter 2 Never trust love

**Hello everyone [: this is Chapter 2, I hope you think this is good. Please leave me reviews, on what you think so far. I'll be updating soon, either later tonight or early tomorrow morning. Please feel free, to tell me what I should improve on or suggestions on what you think I should do in the story; I'm open to anything. Enjoy the story [:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Diaries, nor did I make these characters.**

"Can I come in?" Damon asked, still having no expression on his face but sadness.

I moved to the side to let him walk in "Um, yeah of course." I said, closing the door after he walked in.

"We can go to my room to talk in a minute; I just need to grab something from the kitchen table real quick." I said, already heading over there. I saw Jeremy look up and saw he was staring at Damon, who was standing behind me; seeing him give Damon a disgusted look. I shook my head, still feeling horrible for what happened between us.

"Oh, hey Damon! How are you today?" Jenna looked up and smiled at Damon, then turned to look at me, giving me one of those 'what's going on' looks. Obviously seeing he was not himself today like Stefan was.

"Fine." Damon said sharply, not even looking at her.

I gave her a quick shrug, and grabbed my orange juice, and turned to Damon.

"Okay, we can go." I said, walking past him, towards the stairs that lead to my room.

I walked into my room, shutting the door after he walked in. I walked over to my bed and sat down, taking a sip of my orange juice, feeling nervous. I looked at Damon, who was leaning up against the wall, looking up at the ceiling.

"So… Damon, are you going to give me answers? Or am I going to have to sit here all day hopelessly confused?" I said, staring at him.

He finally looked at me, and gave a soft chuckle. "Don't you have any patience, what so ever Elena?"

I looked around the room for a second thinking of a response. "Of course I do, but after last night with Stefan, my patience has sailed."

"So Stefan was here last night?" Damon said, with anger in his voice.

I eyed him for a second, wondering why he seemed to be more angry at Stefan than he usually was. "Uh, yeah? He's almost over every night. Why do you seem so annoyed this time?" I asked, putting my glass down on the table, walking over to him.

"Let's see, because at this moment Stefan is with Katherine!"

After he said that, it felt like he punched me right in the gut. I started to shake my head slowly. "Why would Stefan be with her right now and not me?

"Damn Elena! Do you really have to be this clueless? Can't you just put the puzzle pieces together, it's honestly not hard!" Damon said, his voice getting louder by each word he said.

I was about to speak, when he continued.

"You already know that Katherine is back. You also know that Stefan and I, are in love with her! Well…. Actually only one brother is still in love with her. I don't really care for her childish games anymore, she already broke me. She ruined my life Elena!" He said, starting to break down. I could hear his voice cracking, and I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, already feeling my self start to cry.

After a few minutes, we both let go of each other. I took the sleeve of my shirt and wiped the tears of my face. Anger was starting to build up in me; I walked over to my closet and grabbed my shoes and jacket, starting to put them on.

Damon rushed over to me, and grabbed my hand. I looked up at him, shocked at the feeling of our hands touching. Damon had a special way of making me feel happy, when everything around us was tumbling down.

"Where are you going?" He asked, looking straight into my eyes.

I moved my hand away from his, putting my coat on. While I was doing so, I looked at him "I'm going to see Stefan; we have a lot of talking to do."

I was starting to walk to the door, when I felt a tight grip around my arm. I looked up to see Damon, was holding onto my arm.

"Damon, let go! I need to talk to him." I said, using all my strength to try and pull out of his grip; but it was no use, my human strength didn't compare to his vampire strength.

Damon shook his head sharply and pulled me to him. "I can't Elena. I already told you he's with Katherine." He said each word slowly, and then said Katherine's name with much disgust. Almost as if it tasted like vinegar.

"How do I know you aren't just lying to me?"

"You don't trust me?" He frowned and let go of my arm.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, feeling stressed. "No, it's not that Damon. I do trust you. I guess it's because, I just don't want to admit to myself, that he would actually lie to me, and be with her." I said looking down, wanting to cry again, but stopped myself from doing so.

I felt Damon put a hand under my chin and left my head up to look at him.

"Elena… I love…" He started to say, and I felt myself get weak, wondering if this was the moment he would finally say he loved me.

"I love… how you are being so honest with me." My jaw dropped slightly, shocked at his response. I was a bit disappointed by what he said; I just wanted him to be honest with me.

I shook my head slightly and looked away from him, "Um, yeah. I'll always be honest. Unlike some people…" I mumbled the last part.

Before I knew it, he was opening my window, climbing out. He turned back around to me and poked his head inside my room.

"Are you coming or not?" Damon asked, with a smile that he only ever does around me.

I couldn't help but smile back, but was curious to where he was suddenly going to take me.

"Coming where?" I asked.

"Well less than a few minutes ago, you said you wanted to see Stefan; and I know where ever he is, Katherine will be there too. I have a few things to say to that whore." He smirked, and winked. "So you coming? Or am I going solo?" He smiled and held out his hand.

"Oh, I'm defiantly coming; no doubt about that. Quick question though, is there something wrong with using the door? I mean, it's there for a reason." I laughed.

"True, but doors are for humans that aren't risk takers. Plus, I prefer jumping out windows. So humor me." Damon teased. "Now come on. Or will I have to wait for you by the door?"

I thought about what he said for a second, and walked over to him and took his hand. "I guess I'll be a risk taker. Just don't drop me." I said, and smiled lightly.

Damon pulled me through the window and placed his arm around and waist. "No promises." He joked.

But before I could answer, he jumped taking me with him; landing perfectly, with barely any sound.


	3. Chapter 3 Love is a battlefield

**I am so so so sorry for not updating for some time. I got caught up with a lot of stuff, and didn't have time to get on. |: **

**But here is a new chapter, I hope you like it[: please leave me reviews on what you think. **

**Thanks. [:**

**[Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries nor did I make up any of these characters.]**

I was already having second doubts coming with Damon. I felt wrong going with him to spy on Stefan. I should trust Stefan, he's the one I truly love; and I know for a fact, that if he still had feelings for Katherine, he would have surely told me. It's just the way Damon told me it…. It made me believe every single word.

Damon may appear as though he doesn't care about anyone or anything. Or that he's all about partying non-stop and being irresponsible; having no heart or feelings. His life a whole lie…

But I know that it's not true. The truth is, he does have a heart, feelings, and surely is responsible. The reason he comes off the way he does is because of ONE person, that person being Katherine. She tore him apart and then left him alone. She played him like an Xbox; she knew she could make him fall so hard for her. Everything about her appeared to be perfect; and the key word is 'appeared'. Truth is behind her beauty, and so called "kind heart", she was a true monster. So because of her, Damon never opens up to anyone; but me… at times.

We both arrived at Damon's and Stefan's house. Damon slowly let me down making sure, I wouldn't fall.

"So here we are… get ready for some drama" Damon said sarcastically; acting like a girl when he said 'drama'.

I laughed nervously, because I wasn't sure what would happen when I see Stefan. If he would be here or not, or would be here with… Katherine.

Damon must have sensed I was nervous when I laughed, because he stopped walking; automatically making me bump into him.

"Hey! Why'd you stop like that?"

He turned around to look at me.

"You're nervous aren't you?"

I looked down trying to avoid his gaze so he wouldn't see that I was definitely 100% nervous; I started to play with my fingers nervously, not wanting to answer him.

He lifted my chin up, and looked me straight in the eyes and tucked the hair that had falling in my face, behind my ears gently.

"Don't be. Look, I'm here and if anything goes wrong I'll step in. Ok?"

I nodded quickly, wanting to be done with all this.

We walked into the house, and I closed the door behind us.

Damon, of course, was walking over to the table, pouring himself a drink.

"So where are they?" I asked.

Damon shrugged his shoulders. "Probably out back doing you know what." He winked and made kissy faces at me.

I rolled my eyes at him, knowing Stefan would never betray me like that.

"Hey you never know. Knowing that slut, she's probably trying to seduce him." Damon said shaking his head, taking a sip of his drink.

"But come on, let's go." He said already walking out back, waving his hand for me to come.

I gulped knowing that this was it. This was the moment I would find out if Stefan is actually cheating on me with Katherine. I took a small step forward at first; then tried to catch up with Damon.

We slowed down when we heard two voices talking. We both figured it was Stefan and Katherine.

We both bent down behind a bush and listened carefully to what they were saying.

"I love you Stefan, you have to believe me on that." Katherine said, sitting down next to Stefan holding both of his hands.

I heard Stefan sigh, after what she said. I bit down hard on my lower lip hoping he wouldn't fall for the trick she was trying to pull.

"Oh yeah? And what about Damon? Or did you never really love him?"

"It's always been you Stefan; I will only ever love you. It was a mistake being with Damon, he was like a lost puppy. I felt bad for him." She frowned and put a hand on Stefan's cheek.

I took ahold of Damon's hand and held on tight; knowing what Katherine just said, cut him deep.

Stefan shook his head and looked down. "I don't know if I can trust you anymore Katherine; and you know I love Elena."

"Yes I know. I also perfectly understand that it's hard for you to trust me again; but I hope you'll give me a chance to gain your trust back." Katherine said, lifting Stefan's head up looking deep into his eyes.

I was still holding onto Damon's hand, squeezing his hand even harder; already losing feeling of my hand. I already knew what her next move would be, and I didn't want it to come.

I slowly stood up from behind the bushes and walked into view. Stefan didn't seem to sense I was there but I knew for a fact that Katherine did.

I watched Katherine slowly lean in closer to Stefan, slowing closing her eyes.

I clenched both of my hands tightly waiting for Stefan to notice what she was about to do; waiting to see if Stefan would move away from her.

…but he didn't.

Stefan just let her get closer and closer; their faces only about an inch apart.

"I love you Stefan" Katherine whispered and closed that one inch that separated their faces.

Everything was already starting to get blurry, I could start to feel my eyes water. I shook my head, seeing them kiss. Stefan already had both of his hands placed on Katherine's face, moving even closer to her.

I couldn't bare to see them kiss. I felt anger build up inside me, and I had to let it out.

"How could you Stefan!" I yelled. Tears were already running down my face.

Stefan let go of Katherine's face and turned fast to look at me. Sorry was written all over his face.

"It wasn't what it looked like Elena." Stefan pleaded.

"Oh really? That's a total lie Stefan and you know it! You were kissing her back! How hard is it to back away from her!"

"I-"

Stefan began to say, but I wasn't finished.

"You lied to me; to ME!" I pointed to myself; tears still running down my face.

"I thought you loved me Stefan. I thought you were over her. If you needed to talk to her, you know to get things out that you couldn't before. You could have just told me! I would've understood." I shook my head, trying to wipe the tears off my face. "But I guess that you don't trust me; and that you NEVER loved me! I guess you were just using me, to get over Katherine."

I looked over at Katherine, who was smirking at me; enjoying every moment right now.

I started to walk away not wanting to even hear what Stefan had to say; but Stefan grabbed my arm tightly before I could get away.

"Elena, no! You aren't just going to walk away before I had a chance to explain!" Stefan yelled at me. Obviously pissed after everything I just said.

"Stefan let go! You're hurting me!" I yelled back, trying to pull away; his grip getting tighter.

"Let go of her now Stefan!" I looked over and saw Damon come up from the bush.

"You just stay out of this! It doesn't concern you!" Stefan yelled at Damon, pulling me to him.

"The hell it doesn't!" Damon yelled back and tackled Stefan.

Stefan's hand finally off of me.


	4. Chapter 4 Broken Wall

_**Hey everyone! [: I'm so sorry for the really long break |: school keeps me really busy; but I will try to update a lot faster then I was. **_

_**I hope you like this chapter! [: please please leave me reviews & tell me what you think so far. Thank you. ***_

_**[Disclaimer: I do not own TVD nor did I make up any of the characters.]**_

Tears were streaming down my face; I looked down and saw Stefan and Damon going full on. It was hard to watch; they were brothers but couldn't stand one another. So, I knew the both of them fighting each other was no big deal to them. But still! It just didn't seem real to be in the place I was right now…

My head was pounding, my make-up smeared all over my face, my heart aching; I barely could stand, my legs felt like twigs about to snap any second. Damon was on top of Stefan, punching him repeatedly. Stefan was groaning, and was trying to get his hands around Damon's neck to strangle him.

I screamed for them to stop, but they obviously didn't hear me. I turned around to look at Katherine, who was sitting there with a nasty smirk on her face watching Damon and Stefan go at it. I could feel my anger flaring inside me, I shook my head and ran straight towards her and jumped on her, tackling her to ground; but in a quick second she was standing over me, with her foot on my stomach looking down at me.

Katherine chuckled, and smiled looking at me. "Elena my dear… don't you just love seeing two men fight for you? I know I did."

I struggled under her foot, trying to get up; but it was no bother. She was 100x stronger than I would ever be. So instead of trying to fight her, I laid there and looked up at her in disgust.

"How could you sit there and watch them fight each other, like it was pro wrestling?" I yelled.

"It's entertaining. I can't help myself." She shrugged, still smiling. "Oh and, I guess I should say thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"For watching them for me, silly. See, I was getting board with the both of them, so I planned to make them think I was _dead_. Though, I had no idea that Stefan would find someone who looked exactly like me." She bent down and got close to me face. "You know… you and I have a lot more things in common than our looks." She smiled at me, and poked my nose, looking at Stefan and Damon still fighting. Katherine took her foot off of me, and walked toward the both of them.

"Boys! Tsk, tsk, tsk, I thought you two would have learned from the first time."

I watched her walk over to a tree and brake off a piece of the wood. Katherine stepped in between them and took the piece of wood and stabbed it in Damon's leg; making Damon yell in pain and fall on his side.

I jumped up and ran over to Damon and pulled the piece of wood out.

"Damon! Are you okay? Please be okay." I cried and placed my hand on his cheek.

I looked behind me, and saw that Katherine and Stefan left.

I turned my attention back to Damon and moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Damon can you hear me? Answer me please!" I was still crying; I looked at him and saw his lips slowly start to move. I bent down closer to him to try and hear what he was saying.

"..I'm fine…." Damon said softly.

I smiled and stood up trying to pull him up with me. I took his arm wrapped it behind my neck and started to walk towards the house with him.

(Arrived at the house)

I laid Damon on the couch and walked over to the fire place and started a fire. After a few minutes I looked over at Damon again, and saw Damon was still passed out.

I walked up stairs to Stefan's room and looked around. I saw a picture of the both of use on his dresser and picked it up and looked at it. I felt a tear run down my face, looking at how happy we both looked in the photo. I wiped my eyes and took the picture out of the frame and ripped the photo in tiny pieces. As I ripped the photo, I began to cry again and slid down the dresser onto the floor. I bent my knees and laid my head on top and cried some more. The whole day played in my head again, and I felt like I died when I saw Stefan and Katherine together. It felt like everything between us was a lie, that all he was doing with me, was trying to picture me a Katherine. I began to cry harder and I just couldn't seem to stop.

Suddenly, I felt someone's hand on my arm. I gasped and looked up, and saw Damon in front of me.

I stood up fast, and wiped my eyes again and cleared my throat. "I didn't know you woke up."

"I just woke up." Damon said, his eyes staring straight into mine.

We both stood there for a couple of seconds looking at each other. I was the first to look away; because everytime I look at him, I picture Stefan. I didn't want to cry in front of Damon, so I turned away from him and started walking for the door to leave.

"Well, I better get going. Jenna is probably wondering where I am. I'll see you soon." I said, trying to avoid eye contact.

But before I could reach the door, Damon grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. Right when I felt his body against mine, my tears started to come again…

"Damon, I…"

"Shh…" Damon cut in, before I could finish. I bit down on my lip and closed my eyes and held on tighter to Damon. After a few minutes, I pulled back a little and looked at him, "Why are you being so nice to me all of sudden?" I looked at him.

He looked at me for a few seconds before answering, "Because… we were both hurt. Not physically but mentally. My selfish brother didn't notice that he let go of someone really special; and I didn't notice I was in love with someone who didn't love me back and was coldhearted. Katherine may have my brother fooled, but I'm done with being her sad pathetic puppy."

Just then I could have sworn that I saw a tear escape from his eyes. He looked away before I was 100% sure though. I bit down on my lip and grabbed his face and made him look at me again. "Damon, I…well…" I couldn't seem to get my words right; before I knew it his mouth met mine in a matter of seconds. I shivered against his body and my heart wildly hammered against my chest. I felt his hand run softly across the back of my neck, and his other hand around my waist pulling me as close to his body as he could. We kissed deeply and I realized in that moment that I had real feelings for him. I could feel a wall collapse around my heart I had up to keep him away. In that moment I was actually happy…

_"Wake up look me in the eyes again_  
_I need to feel your hand upon my face_  
_Words can relay nice_  
_They can cut you open_  
_And the silence surrounds you_  
_and hunts you_  
_I think I might've inhale you_  
_I could feel you behind my eyes_  
_You gotten into my bloodstream_  
_I could feel you floating in me_  
_Words can relay nice_  
_They can cut you open_  
_And the silence surrounds you_  
_and hunts you_  
_I think I might've inhale you_  
_I could feel you behind my eyes_  
_You gotten into my bloodstream"_

_Name of song: Bloodstream_

_By: Stateless_


End file.
